Pin
|Level = 2 |MarkI = Pin |Weapon Number = 7 |Img = |Damage = 1,420 per rocket |Range = 500m |Reload = 12 seconds |Capacity = 4 rockets |Unload = 2 seconds |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Pin is a mid-range (up to 500 meters) light rocket weapon. Strategy This rocket launcher is considered the light version of the medium Tulumbas, and the heavy Avalanche. It causes splash damage, which enables it to damage and penetrate physical shields, and can damage robots behind the corner of a cover. It cannot, however, splash past energy shields. The rockets need to make contact with the enemy robot, or else they will continue to fly to their maximum distance. It is quite hard to grasp a difference between the Pin and Pinata for a new player; however the difference is pretty simple. A Pinata deals more damage, but at less (300 meters) maximum range, all rockets explode, and can deal damage to a target at 310 meters, due to a minor splash radius. Pins deals less damage, however, rockets fly all the way to 500 meters, and, due to the nature of splash damage, could even damage a robot at around 520 meters. Therefore, a Pinata does more damage, while a Pin has a longer distance. This weapon can pair well with the Tulumbas, Avalanche, and Trident, due to all of these rocket weapons dealing the same damage type, range (with the exception of the Trident), and their ability to reload while firing. Mark I Statistics |level-05-time = |level-05-damage = 1420 |level-06-damage = 1,560 |level-06-cost = 400,000 |level-06-time = 8 hours |level-07-damage = 1,710 |level-07-cost = 800,000 |level-07-time = 12 hours |level-08-damage = 1,880 |level-08-cost = 1,500,000 |level-08-time = 16 hours |level-09-damage = 2,070 |level-09-cost = 3,000,000 |level-09-time = 20 hours |level-10-damage = 2,280 |level-10-cost = 5,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day |level-11-damage = 2,510 |level-11-cost = 8,000,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 2 hours |level-12-damage = 2,760 |level-12-cost = 13,000,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 4 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 31,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 14 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 4 rockets) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 2760 |level-02-cost = 250,000 |level-02-time = 3 hours |level-02-damage = 2810 |level-03-cost = 500,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 2860 |level-04-cost = 1,000,000 |level-04-time = 8 hours |level-04-damage = 2910 |level-05-cost = 3,750,000 |level-05-time = 15 hours |level-05-damage = 2960 |level-06-damage = 3010 |level-06-cost = 3,750,000 |level-06-time = 15 hours |level-07-damage = 3060 |level-07-cost = 3,750,000 |level-07-time = 15 hours |level-08-damage = 3110 |level-08-cost = 3,750,000 |level-08-time = 15 hours |level-09-damage = 3160 |level-09-cost = 3,750,000 |level-09-time = 15 hours |level-10-damage = 3210 |level-10-cost = 3,750,000 |level-10-time = 15 hours |level-11-damage = 3260 |level-11-cost = 3,750,000 |level-11-time = 15 hours |level-12-damage = 3310 |level-12-cost = 3,750,000 |level-12-time = 15 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 31,750,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 16 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 4 rockets) Update History Poll Trivia *The shape of the weapon similarly replicates a clothing pin. *The word Pin also is from a real-life object that is used to fasten cloths or soft objects by piercing through the object. *After the Pin fires a rocket, it appears to clip off the stopper on the top and bottom and when it fires, the Two parts appear to open almost instantly. *At one moment in time, the pin's single rocket damage was bugged at level nine, dealing 7930 damage per shot. This allowed people to use bots with light hard points to exploit the bug since it had even greater firepower than the Trident at the time. It was quickly patched and anyone that had level 9 Pins received a free upgrade to level 10. Navigation